L'Ultime pouvoir
by Edichou
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 3 mois, que tout les problèmes liés à Aizen sont partie... Mais alors que le Seiretei s'endort sur la tranquillité, une nouvelle menace apparait, venant détruire les espoirs d'une paix durable. Mais une question ce pose. Qui sont-ils
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo !**

**Avant que vous ne lisiez cette histoire, je souhaites parler de deux choses ^^**

**La première étant que les personnages original de Bleach, sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, et qu'en aucun cas, je les utilisent pour un quelconque profit. Ensuite, Ryutaro, India et Kyoshiro (qui lui apparaitra plus tard) proviennent tout droit de mon imagination, et donc, sont ma propriété ^.^**

**Ensuite, cette idée de fic, m'est venu suite à une discutions avec Cold-Ruru sur msn, et en écoutant l'Ost 3 de Bleach X) (la musique c'est bon pour l'inspiration !) De plus, je me disais que ce serait bien de faire une petite fic avec Sajin au premier plan, étant donné qu'il y en a vraiment peu.**

**Enfin, je vais pas vous ennuyer plus, lisez donc, et on se revoit en bas pour une petite demande ^^**

**-----------------------------------------------  
**

Les pas résonnent dans les couloirs de la 7ème division… Son regard d'ambre porté sur chaque fenêtre observe ce soleil qui descend petit à petit… Il est seul, seul au fond de son cœur, et dans son esprit, alors qu'autour de lui, les shinigamis de la division remuent afin de terminer leur boulot du jour. Mais lui, ne les remarques pas, il n'entend pas leur salut, l'âme encombré de douleur…

Bientôt il se retrouva à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et avec l'aide d'un shumpo, bondit sur le toit, et s'y installa. D'un geste simple, il retira le casque qui cache son visage, laissant la brise s'engouffrer dans ce pelage roux. Le soleil ce couche, et Sajin plonge dans le fond de ces souvenirs… Il eu la chance de vivre ici depuis si longtemps, mais pourtant, pas une seule fois il ne put rencontrer une autre personne de sa civilisation. Le malheureux en avait perdu l'espoir, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion à présent… La vie, qu'elle soit dans le monde réel ou ici, était toujours quelque chose d'étrange, un cadeau qui filait comme bon lui semble… Quoi que vous pensez, elle finira toujours par vous prouver le contraire. Lui, en avait fait l'expérience. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, avait finalement décidé de lui briser le cœur, trahissant le Seiretei, au coté d'Aizen et de Gin…. Un soupir s'échappa de lui, alors qu'il baissait la tête, tout en fermant les yeux….

Iba: Taisho ! Taisho !!!

Le renard releva la tête, observant son lieutenant qui arrivait exténué. Il s'agenouilla à coté de Sajin, et prit finalement la parole après avoir reprit son souffle…

Iba: Taisho… Nous avons un gros problème.

Sajin: Un problème ?

Iba: de graves troubles ont était signalé dans le Rukongai.

Sajin: Et la 9ème division, n'est-elle pas sur place ? Nous avons un nouveau capitaine à sa tête pourtant…

Iba: c'est bien ça le problème Taisho… Nous n'avons plus du tout de contacte avec eux depuis plus d'une heure, la seconde division à donc était envoyé, mais seule Soi Fon est revenue, non sans blessures… Elle a rapporté que les shinigamis envoyé sur le terrain n'ont pas survécus, et que le trouble…

Le lieutenant baissa la tête, réfléchissant à comment il pouvait l'annoncer, alors que le renard ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant avec patience la fin de cette histoire… Ce fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes, qu'Iba reprit la parole…

Iba: Il s'agit d'un dragon aussi noir que la nuit, à l'aspect fantomatique…

Sajin: un dragon ? Serais-ce un Hollow ?

Iba: d'après la 12ème division, il n'a aucune caractéristique du Hollow, ni même de l'arrancar. En faites, il se rapproche plus de nos Zanpakuto, ou plus particulièrement, des esprits qui s'y logent. Sauf que celui-la… Ne semble pas être relié à une arme. Yamamoto-taisho, souhaite que tout les capitaines restant, ce mettent en route pour arrêter cette menace. La 11ème est déjà parti.

A ces mots, Sajin ce leva et partie rapidement en direction de la première division. L'heure semblait grave, pourtant, cela faisait bien trois mois, que la guerre était terminé, et que la Soul Society en avait rapporté la victoire.

-------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps-la, dans un coin du Rukongai, deux voix s'élevaient dans les airs, l'une féminine, l'autre masculine…

Boy: BAKAYO ! Tu aurais put faire attention !!! Tu le sais bien qu'ils ont besoin de sang ! Alors pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas occupé ?!

Girl: Gomen gomen gomen, je ferais attention la prochaine fois ! Promis !!

Boy: ….

Dans une clairière Un homme plutôt grand, marqué de trois large cicatrice sur le visage, vêtu d'un kimono jaune et marron, au cheveux roux fixait la personne qui se trouvait devant lui… Soit une jeune femme, à l'apparence canine. Le pelage gris, les membres blanc à tache grise et noir, une longue chevelure d'encre, habillé un peu à la style corsaire. Les oreilles battu, le regard de cocker, elle fixait à genoux, le visage de son compère…

Boy: C'est bon, je vais t'aider India… MAIS C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS !

India: Merci Ryu-kun !

Ryu': Ryutaro ! Ne m'appel plus comme ça ! Et… Arg ! te colle pas à moi comme ça !!!

La dites India venait de se jeter au coup de son sauveur, qui tenta tant bien que mal à la décoller. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à s'en extirper, il prit aussitôt la route ramassant sa longue toge blanche décoré de flamme bleu en son bas…

Ryu: Allez, dépêche toi avant qu'ils ne fassent un vrais massacre…

India: oui !

C'est donc ainsi que tout deux, ce mirent en route vers le village le plus proche… Seulement, sur la route, ils furent tout deux stoppé par l'arrivé d'un papillon doré…

Voix (provenant du papillon): Qui vous savez, demande de vous voir immédiatement…

Ryu: Et voila, on va encor se prendre un savon.

La jeune femme dégluti, avant de disparaitre en shumpo en compagnie du samouraï, rejoindre leur supérieur…

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Et voila, j'espère que cette histoire vous à plu !  
Enfin, la petite demande en question est, est-ce que quelqu'un aimerait voir l'un de ses personnages dans cette histoire ? Il m'en faudrait deux, pour deux places de capitaine ^^  
Hésitez à laisser des com' ! Critiquez donc, si ça peut m'aider à améliorer cette histoire ^.^. Et si vous avez quelques idées sur ce qui va ce passer, je serais curieuse de le savoir aussi X). **

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientot ^^ !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

C'est seuls dans le noir du couloir, que nos deux camarades évoluaient. Pas de bruit, juste leurs pas, et le froissement de leurs vêtements. Les murs, ainsi que le sol et le plafond, était recouvert d'une coloration noir… Et tout les deux mètres, deux bougies face à face, montraient la direction aux visiteurs. Cet endroit, ils le connaissaient parfaitement, pour l'avoir déjà passé maintes et maintes fois. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir… Bientôt, ils arrivèrent tout deux, dans une immense salle, tout aussi sombre et s'arrêtèrent pile dans le fin faisceau de lumière, qui brisait l'obscurité au milieu de la pièce. Tout deux s'agenouillèrent en silence, attendant la suite… Des pas résonnèrent en face d'eux, et s'arrêtèrent juste avant la zone lumineuse, laissant seulement son ombre paraitre…

…: Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait…

Sans un mot, India et Ryutaro se levèrent, et suivirent l'inconnue. Ils passèrent un escalier, et finirent par entrer dans une salle magnifiquement décoré, où trônaient une centaine de source de lumière… L'or, l'argent, la soie, le velours, les rubis, diamant et autres, faisaient partie de la décoration ambiante… Sur les coté, plusieurs piliers contenant d'étrange objet, allant de la simple pierre, au bijou ou à l'arme la plus fascinante. Et au milieu de tout cela, un homme, de grande taille et vêtu de vêtement noble… La chevelure longue et blonde, bouclé et non attaché, les yeux d'un bleu pure… Lorsque la porte ce referma derrière les deux vagabonds, il se tourna vers eux…

India: Morio, je…

Elle fut interrompue par un geste de ce dit Morio, avant de baisser son regard de chien battu… Dans son esprit, tout était perdu. Peut-être qu'elle finirait au fond d'un cachot au pire, et au mieux, exécuté par les membres du Seiretei… Et alors qu'elle désespérait, Ryutaro semblait impassible face à la détresse de sa collègue. Bras croisés, yeux fermés, il écoutait ce qui se passait, sans même participé.Le silence pesait lourd, accablant chaque seconde un peu plus notre petite héroïne…

Morio: Le roi à eu vent de la nouvelle…

India: je suis désolé…

Morio: Quand tu as reçut cette arme, tu le savais ! Nous t'avons prévenu maintes et maintes fois bon sang !

India: je connais le refrain… Mais… C'était une erreur de ma part, je l'avoue et…

Morio: Que tu l'avoue ou non ne changera rien. Le roi est sur les dents, je suis presque à la porte ! Je te faisais confiance en te la donnant… Karyu est un sabre instable, il ne pouvait rester sagement sur un meuble, comme ces autres objets… je suis chargé de surveiller tout cela, c'était à moi de sortir Karyu pour qu'il ne fasse pas de dégât, ou encore l'arme de Ryutaro et celle de Kyoshiro… Mais ce refrain tu dois le connaitre aussi. Tu vas devoir te racheter ! Mais il ne faudra en aucun cas, je dis bien AUCUN, te faire découvrir par un quelconque membre du Seiretei. Aucune des divisions ne doit connaitre votre existence. Les armes que vous détenez, ne peuvent pas servir pour leur cause, ni même à aucune cause… Files vite, avant que je change d'avis.

India: hai !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le duo s'engouffra par la porte qu'ils avaient utilisé un peu plus tôt et quittèrent l'établissement dans le total anonymat, filant rapidement en direction de la zone qui semblait attiré Karyu… Celle dévasté par le grand dragon noir.

------------------------------------

La zone était complètement invivable… Et à part Zaraki qui prenait semblait-il, plaisir à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, personne ne bougeait le petit doigt pour rendre la cause de cette destruction, hors service. Ils avaient eu un ordre, l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs, mais tant que ce dragon jouait avec le capitaine de la 11ème, il n'y avait aucun problème… Unohana arriva cependant sur les lieux, et observa d'un air triste, le saccage qui venait d'y avoir… Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit un autre visage, fronçant légèrement les sourcils…Pour être sûre, d'avoir bien comprit, elle se tourna vers Shunsui, qui se tenait derrière elle.

Unohana: Kyoraku-Taisho, quelqu'un à déjà était vérifié les corps ?

Shunsui: Le capitaine de la troisième division à était les inspecter des son arrivés, afin de dégager des survivants. Mais ni Shinigamis, ni Âmes n'en sont sortie vivante… C'est un véritable carnage si tu veux mon avis…Unohana: Leur sang, il a était vidé n'est-ce pas ?

Sajin: Il n'y en a plus une seule goute, complètement à sec, nada… Que ce soit sur le sol, ou dans leur corps… Soi Fon à eu de la chance, contrairement au malheureux Dosan…

Elle acquiesça en silence, avant de se tourner vers le désastre… Pourquoi c'était-elle déplacé au final ? Juste pour voir le lugubre spectacle ? Son regard se durci soudainement, lorsqu'elle fixa l'immense créature… Et elle put le détailler. Il s'agissait la d'un spécimen Oriental, effilé, long, tel un serpent, une crinière couleur nuit, courant de sa tête jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa queue, deux longue moustache, qui suivaient avec grâce les mouvements de l'animal, une tête fine au traits fin, des bois de cerf sur le haut de la tête, les yeux Rouge/jaune, et un rubis incrusté entre ses deux yeux… Le tout semblant avoir était trempé dans une solution démoniaque. L'animal était entouré par un Halo grisâtre, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Que faire ? Que peut-on faire, lorsque la meilleur aptitude que l'on a, est de soigner ? Que peut-on faire, lorsque l'unique survivant, est déjà entre les mains de sa lieutenant ? Y avait-il au moins eu un précédent comme celui-ci auparavant ? La dernière question fit éco dans son esprit… Les archives, qui gardait les archives déjà ? Ha oui, la troisième division… Il fallait qu'elle retrouve donc son capitaine. Il avait était promu il y a peut, juste après la fin de la guerre, mais montrait quelque capacité hors norme. Personne n'avait encore put le voir en action, et apparemment, cela semblait arranger l'homme en question.

Elle passa donc en revu, les personnes présente, histoire de le trouver… Byakuya était sur place, glacial, la main posé sur son arme… Bien qu'il ne montrait aucun sentiment, elle était persuadé qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de la créature en face de lui. Mais qu'importe, elle savait qu'il pouvait encore attendre. Un peu plus loin, adossé à un arbre, Toshiro fixait d'un air absent, les petites fleurs qui avaient étés piétiné. Elle aurait aimé connaître ses pensés à cet instant, mais elle douté que ce soit quelque chose de joyeux et pacifique. Debout, sur un tas de gravas, le nouveau capitaine de la 5ème division observait les mouvements de Zaraki. C'était un homme imposant qui possédait un Zanpakuto assez particulier. Avec les informations récolté de Mayuri, il devait certainement ce demander à quoi correspondait l'esprit devant lui. Derrière elle, il y avait bien sûr, Shunsui, accompagné par Ukitake. Vétéran sdes divisions, c'était sans doute les seuls à parler d'autre chose que de l'événement. Sajin quand à lui c'était approché des cadavres, et observer certainement les plais.

« _Tiens, c'est étrange_ /pensa-t-elle/_ Où est donc le capitaine Irrugo ? »_

Elle avait beau regarder tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Pourtant il avait été la, puisque Shunsui en avait fait mention… Mais où était-il partie à présent ?

Unohana: Kuchiki-Taisho ? Vous n'auriez pas vu le capitaine de la troisième division ?

-------------------------------------------

Sajin était donc partie directement sur place, après avoir parlé avec le comandant en chef. Les informations qu'il avait obtenu n'était pas des plus optimistes. Apparemment, un Zanpakuto classique, ne pourrait rien faire contre lui… La force brute de notre renard, était donc tout à fait inutile… Ainsi que celle de Zaraki. Mais visiblement, l'animal ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à la vie du fou de combat, étant donné qu'il semblait retenir ses coups, et s'amusait plus à éviter la lame, qu'autre chose… Et autant dire, que le Zaraki, n'était pas dans le meilleur état qui soit… Mais il n'avait pas encore libéré sa toute puissance. Etonnant d'ailleurs. Mais c'était bien le dernier soucis du canidé. Il se désintéressa du combat, et s'approcha des corps… Quelque chose clochait, ils étaient frais, mais pourtant…

_« Complètement desséché »_

Autant dire que le spectacle n'était pas réjouissant. Le sol n'était en aucun cas coloré de pourpre, mais les plantes, semblaient avoir brulé. Komamura posa un genoux sur le sol et tendit la main vers l'un des shinigamis, tué par l'animal. seulement lorsqu'il l'approcha, le corps tomba instantanément en poussière, que la brise emporta. Le renard suivit la poussière des yeux, l'observant s'éloigner… Pourquoi un corps peut-il tomber si vite comme cela ? Retour au source ? Lâché du reiatsu ? Non… Il avait toujours vu les enterrements… Il se leva, lança un regard vers le dragon, avant de se retourner vers ces collègues. Unohana semblait terminer la conversation avec Byakuya, et partait à présent vers le Seiretei. Elle devait certainement faire son enquête… Dommage, il lui posera la question plus tard. Un bruit sourd retenti derrière lui. Sentant la présence de Zaraki, il se retourna rapidement….

Un peu plus loin, au milieu d'un envole de corps tombés en poussière, Kenpachi se relevait. Il avait le corps en sang, ses vêtements était déchiré en tout coin, mais il se levait encore, et dressa son arme… Le dragon se dressa de toute sa hauteur, et ouvrit la gueule… Tel un Menos, il commença à concentrer du Reiatsu sur un point, avec certainement le but de balayer tout les capitaines présent… Sajin se crispa, et posa une main sur son arme… Filer rapidement, un coup de shumpo pour bouger, mais… Et les autres ?

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'une chose étrange ce produisit… Un éclair gris, sortant des broussailles au Nord de la ville (le groupe de capitaine étant à l'Est), et fila jusqu'au dragon… Il y eu comme un éclair blanc, horizontal et parfaitement rectiligne juste en dessous des pattes de l'animal, et l'éclair gris reparti vers le Sud, pour disparaître à nouveau dans les broussailles… Le dragon laissa sa boule d'énergie se disperser, hurla de douleur, avant de fondre d'un seul coup.

Sajin: J'y vais !

Sans attendre plus, le renard disparut, filant rapidement vers le Sud pour tenter de rattraper cet éclair…

-------------------------------------------

Au Sud de la ville donc, India venait d'atterrir. Genoux par terre, son sabre planté dans le sol… Une eau noir et malveillante, se faisait aspirer par l'arme, jusqu'à complètement disparaître…

India: Et un de moins… Rei, tu es chiant ! Et aussi con que Ryu' ! « Oui je vais t'aider » qu'il disait, mon œil… Maintenant c'est démerdes toi, c'est ton problème, pas le mien… Lâche ! Cafard ! Coyote Galeux !

Tout en râlant, elle se redressa et rengaina son arme aussi vite qu'elle put. Puis, devant s'éloigner le plus possible, puisqu'elle était sûre que son escapade était tout, sauf discret, elle effectua un shumpo rapide, et disparut du lieux, ne s'arrêtant pas sur le premier. Plus loin elle irait, mieux ce sera… De toute façon elle devait voir Kyoshiro… C'était quoi son nom de famille déjà à celui-la ? Ha oui… Irrugo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sajin apparut sur le haut d'un tas de ruine. Son regard d'ambre fouilla les alentours, mais n'aperçut rien d'anormal… Si ce n'est cette eau macabre, qui suivait son chemin. Etant sûr de trouver la source de l'éclair, il descendit souplement de son perchoir, et suivit de loin, la fin de l'étrange convois. Seulement, alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur la chose concernée, l'éclaire gris réapparut, pour disparaitre aussitôt…

Sajin: Shumpo ?

Il avait senti un infime reiatsu, lorsque la chose sortie rapidement des broussaille, mais… Aucune trace n'y était resté. Il avait beau fouiller, il ne trouva pas le moindre indice spirituel qui pouvait trahir la présence d'une quelconque personne, ou chose. Pourtant il en était sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé… Il s'approcha des végétaux, et poussa quelque branche pour voir sur le sol, une ouverture… Quelqu'un avait enfoncé quelque chose à cet endroit précis… Il fallait donc ce dépêcher et envoyer une équipe pour fouiller la zone. Assez mécontent de lui, il baissa les oreilles, et gronda, avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à son point de départ. Alors qu'il voulut partir, un reiatsu connu apparut… De faible intensité, mais pourtant bien la.

_« Non… Serais-ce possible ? »_

Il avança en direction de la source, sentant bien que cette force diminuait… En faites, elle était déjà faible, et avait apparemment fait un effort, pour augmenter de façon à attirer l'attention. Une main s'accrocha soudainement à la cheville du renard, ce qui eu pour réaction direct, un frisson dans le dos. Qui que vous êtes, quand quelque chose vous attrape, ça fait toujours un peu d'effet … Seulement lorsqu'il tourna le visage pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, il ne put retenir une expression d'étonnement…

Sajin: Lieutenant Shuhei !

Hisagi: Komamura… taisho… Je… Je…

Certainement dût au faites qu'il était sérieusement blessé, le shinigami lâcha sa prise et ne sut rester redressé plus longtemps. Le malheureux respirait difficilement, et d'après ce que Sajin pouvait remarquer, son cœur battait de manière irrégulière. Il avait surement dût faire un effort considérable, pour parvenir à ces fins, soit de se faire repérer par un allier potentiel, maintenant que la créature avait disparut…

Sajin: ne vous fatiguez pas, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

----------------------------------------

Alors que la capitaine de la 7ème division portait secoure au deuxième survivant de l'attaque, notre combattante, elle, terminait sa course aux abords d'un bois. Sans vraiment chercher à savoir si il y avait quelqu'un, elle soupira bruyamment et s'adossa à l'un de ses grands végétaux. Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre à présent. Heureusement pour la personne qu'elle attendait, ce ne fut pas très long. Seulement après quelques minutes, un air familier apparut, marchand d'un pas tranquille, sans vraiment se presser. Petite taille, cheveux roux et long, attaché à la va vite. Il était vêtu de noir, et porté par-dessus, une toge blanche, portant un étrange insigne à l'arrière. India ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors que celui-ci la saluait avec un air chaleureux, comme il en avait le secret…

India: Kyo-kun ! Tu es en retard !

Kyo: C'est à moi que tu reproches cela ? Je dois dire que tu ne vaut pas mieux.

India: Ho ça vas, j'ai fait le plus discret possible…

Kyo: je verrais bien ce qu'en dirons les capitaines présent. Bon, il faut que l'on fasse vite, je suis sensé être entre les murs du Seiretei, alors ne trainons pas.

India: Merci… Je n'aurais pas su toute seule…

Kyo: ne t'en fais pas. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.

Oui, elle le savait parfaitement… Kyoshiro était une personne agréable et sans histoire. Il restait discret, mais sa simple présence ne faisait que rassurer n'importe quel être à proximité. Son cœur était en or, et toujours ouvert. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu perdre le sourire qu'il portait sur ses lèvres, jamais elle ne l'avait vu se plaindre, ou même trembler devant les situations les plus délicates… Tout en ce demandant comment il pouvait faire pour garder les idées au maximum positive, elle l'observa prendre Karyu et le déposer au centre d'un cercle qu'il venait de tracer. Puis, il se redressa et fit quelque geste de la main, concentrant une partie de son reiatsu en face de lui. Sachant que c'était à son tour, India tendit la main vers cette boule d'énergie, et la déplaça lentement, jusqu'à lui faire toucher le Sabre. Karyu s'illumina de blanc, avant de se retrouver entouré d'une chaine spectrale. Celle-ci s'estompa, et tout redevint normal…

Kyo: le voila enchainé. Le sort durera jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à trouver le suivant.

India: Kei ne c'est pas encore manifesté, mais… Je redoute l'apparition du dernier…

Kyo: De même pour moi. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte, que le Seiretei ce rende sur une autre piste. Tâche de ne pas faire comme d'habitude pendant ce temps.

Elle répondit par un simple sourire, avant de le regarder tourner les talons, et repartir comme il était venu… Le regard dans le vague, elle se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre, mais surtout… Pourquoi avait-il choisi de se mettre au cœur de l'ennemi, pour passer inaperçu… Cet homme était véritablement un mystère, aux yeux de la jeune renarde grise, mais elle était persuadé que ce n'était pas un hasard, si il avait la garde de Sewa…

--------------------------------------

Unohana: Lieutenant Izuru…

La voix de la capitaine de la 4ème division s'éleva dans la pièce qui était sensé abriter le capitaine de la troisième division. Kira, quant à lui, était sagement installé derrière son bureau, à trier quelque dossier. Il n'avait donc pas entendu Unohana entrer, et fut donc assez surpris de l'entendre l'appeler. Il se leva donc aussitôt pour la saluer, mais put se rassoir aussitôt, lorsqu'elle leva la main pour lui permettre de contourner les règles.

Kira: Oui ?

Unohana: Votre capitaine est ici ?

Kira: il est passé il y a un moment… Mais il est reparti aussi vite.

Retsu fronça légèrement les sourcils… Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il alors que tout le Seiretei était en alerte ? Oui il n'aimait pas le combat, et oui, il n'était pas encore assez qualifié pour aller sur le terrain sans accro, mais… Il n'était pas seul…

Kyo: Ho… Retsu-Taisho. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir par ici. Il y a un problème ?

Le petit roux venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle, manquant de peut, de se heurter à la visiteuse des lieux. Unohana se retourna afin de l'observer un instant… Il n'avait aucune égratignure, si ce n'est la cicatrice sur sa joue, et avait gardé son habituel sourire… Bon, elle n'allait surement pas en rester la, c'est un faites…

Unohana: Irrugo Taisho, je me demandais juste où vous étiez, il m'a semblé vous voir pourtant sur la scène du crime…

Kyo: Ha ? /temps de réflexion/ Ha oui ! Je suis passé par curiosité, il me semblait avoir déjà vu ça il y a longtemps…

Unohana: Comment ça ?

Kyo: ho, je ne m'en souvient plus tellement, c'était il y a longtemps… Je m'en veux de ne pouvoir vous aider vous savez.

Unohana: je n'en doute pas instant… Puis-je avoir accès aux archives ?

Kyo: Bien entendu, Kira vous accompagnera, il y a quelque dossier que je dois terminer.

Le lieutenant en question se leva pour rejoindre Unohana. C'est donc après un salut respectueux, qu'elle quitta la salle, avec un doute quand à la franchise du nouveau capitaine… Quand à Kyo, il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait su la duper… Il allait devoir se tenir à carreaux pendant quelque temps, histoire d'être rapidement oublié…

--------------------------------------

Sajin: Lieutenant !

Iba: oui ?

Sajin: J'aimerais que tu réunisse quelque shinigami de la section, pour surveiller la zone du saccage…

Iba: Des ordres précis ?

Sajin: Si vous avez la possibilité de capturer l'ennemi, n'hésitez pas.

Iba: Haï.

Le lieutenant quitta la pièce, sous le regard mystérieux du grand renard roux. Il avait décidé de rester au chevêt de pauvre Hisagi encore un peu. Celui-ci avait finalement perdu connaissance, une fois qu'il se savait en sécurité. Et malgré l'intervention de l'équipe de la 4ème division, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir de cet état… Sajin soupira, il voulait être le premier au courant lorsque celui-ci reviendrait parmi eux. Deuxième seul survivant, en plein milieu de l'action, il pouvait peut-être en savoir plus ? Il ferma les yeux un instant, et se retira, demandant aux infirmières de le prévenir, lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance….


End file.
